


sky full of stars

by sharperobjects



Series: DCU Femslash Ficlets [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Starfire Series - Various Authors, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Public Sex, Sky Sex, femslash kink meme, sex in the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kori'ander and Donna Troy enjoy each other in the night sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selinakyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyles/gifts).



The night air is cold, and Kori looks down at the city under her, lights shining bright, but small. Even the tallest building there looks like it's the length of her forearm, from where she is now.

She's vaguely aware of someone coming up behind her. The soft whoosh in the air, and the scent of...gardenia, almost, and she knows who it is.

Donna Troy's warm body presses against hers from behind, and Kori leans back. Something about Donna always made her calm, comfortable. Safe.

"It's been a while." Kori says, sighing happily.

"Themyscira needed me. But I'm here now." Donna responds, her arm snaking around Kori's waist and holding her.

Kori breathes, tipping her head back onto Donna's shoulders, heat beginning to pool in her stomach, between her legs. Donna presses her lips to her neck, softly at first, but soon harder, more insistently, her lips smacking against Kori's orange skin and hungry moans escaping her mouth. Donna's arm around Kori tightens, pulling her against her body, pushing herself closer, their bodies pressed into each other, tight.

"Donna - "

"Yeah?"

"We're in the sky. Superman could hear us - Wonder Woman could fly past - "

"Then let's give them a show." Donna replies, her other hand skating down Kori's body, past her taut abs, and slipping under her shorts, under her partially soaked panties.

"Donna...please - please!" Kori begs for her touch, for Donna to enter her, to pleasure her.

"Nngh - ah!" Kori gasps, her hips bucking upwards when two lean fingers press inside. Donna groans at how wet Kori is, how ready she is for her fingers, and she starts moving, pulling her fingers in and out, in and out.

Kori moans loudly, her voice high as Donna works her thoroughly, her fingers opening her up, curling and stroking and pressing into her g-spot. She shudders and trembles, her breathing laboured, her body feeling hot and cold at the same time.

Kori brings a hand down, covering the wrist of the hand and Donna has in her, holding it and trying to fuck herself down against it. She needs pressure, pain, roughness and for that she humps Donna's hand, moans escaping her mouth. Donna hisses, and using her other hand, moves Kori's out of the way and enters again into her throbbing wet cunt, now fucking her out with 4 fingers.

"Ahnn, ah - uhhn! D - DONNA!" Kori almost cries, her body shaking. She's on the edge, and she feels like her body is taut, like she's about to snap any minute. Her hands flail behind her, before cupping Donna's ass roughly, painfully, just like the Amazonian likes it, and squeezing her to the rhythm she has set, fucking Kori's hot cunt.

"Nnghn!" Donna growls, and Kori digs her fingers into Donna's ass. There's going to be bruises tomorrow.

Donna's wrists shift, and then suddenly Kori's hips buck upwards. "Uhhn! Yes!" Kori screams, the heel of Donna's palm now grinding into her clit, rubbing it, her already shaking body now trembling, sweat beading down her forehead. A cold shiver runs through her, even though she feels like she's on fire. Kori tips her head back, her mouth parted in a silent O as her vision sparks, a white hot orgasm crashes through her, her body quivering around Donna's fingers, her pulse throbbing between her legs.

When the waves of pleasure finally die down, and Donna slides her fingers free, Kori looks back down. The lights of the city still shine, small.

"We should do this more often, Donna Troy." Kori says, turning around.

Donna smiles, sliding off her shoulder straps, catching Kori's wrists in her hands and guiding them under her clothes, cupping her full breasts.

"We can do more now." She grins, and Kori leans forward, taking one of her peaked nipples in her mouth. Donna sighs happily.


End file.
